My Dear Friend, My Lover
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: It's the last day at camp, and Lazlo and Clam are both saddened that they're about to leave again, but their last night in Jelly Cabin turns special when Lazlo confesses his love to his best friend, and the two end their time at the camp in a very hot and eventful way, along with changing their relationship forever. One-shot!


**Hey guys. I've been meaning to write this story since early 2013, but I always kept putting it off for some odd reason. However, I finally able to build up the courage to post this and get motivated enough to write this story. Now, this is about a fairly unknown pairing and it features one of my favorite cartoon characters, who actually reminds me a lot of myself as a child. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this long awaited yaoi story, and please review, favorite, and follow. One-shot :D**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters. It's rightfully owned by Cartoon Network. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~My Dear Friend, My Lover~**

It was the last day of camp at Camp Kidney, and tomorrow the parents would be coming to pick their children up and take them home so they can get ready to begin to ever boring and nightmarish school year. While many of the campers were eager to finally escape the blistering heat, bugs, horrible tasting food, attacks from the Squirrel Scouts, the boring and mundane activities, the filthy and unairconditioned cabins, cold showers, and an annoying old moose of a scout master who seems to make things even more miserable than they already are, there was a certain Brazilian spidermonkey who was actually quite sad to say good-bye to his camp again, and he wasn't the only one who was dressed about leaving either.

Lazlo had spent four summers at this camp, and it was one of his favorite places to be at when he came there at twelve years old. He had a lot of fun doing the various camp activities, going on crazy adventures in the woods with his two best friends and bunkmates Raj and Clam, swimming in the waters of Leaky Lake, playing around with Scoutmaster Lumpus, trying and failing to get Edward to be nice, and spreading his love and joy throughout the camp. He was now sixteen years old and he had grown out of his hippie lifestyle somewhat to the point where he had his driver's license, about to attend high school with several of his fellow campers including his friends, began to eat meat now, really adapting to a normal lifestyle of being a typical teenage boy, even though he was still for peace.

However, while Lazlo seemed like a typical teenage boy now, he lack something that most teenage boys want which are girls. He had known he was gay for a couple years now. Lazlo did have a girl who was infatuated with him years ago named Patsy, but she stopped chasing after him when she realized that he wasn't interested in dating her, and because her dad was Commander Hoo-Ha, who is very protective of her and she did manage to save him from getting a beating from the commander during a Valentine's Day incident and they remained friends. Lazlo knew he wasn't attracted to women for a long time and was drawn towards the same gender, where he really enjoyed staring at boys and thinking about having a relationship with on and looking at them while showering, or swimming, especially his rhino bunkmate and his best friend, Clam.

Clam was also a typical teenager like Lazlo, but the fourteen year old possessed genius intellect and super strength, though he prefers a normal life over fame and fortune, something that Lazlo really loved about the adorable albino rhino he loves so much. Clam was already taking driving lessons and had his learner's permit, and he was going to have the same classes with Lazlo when they went to high school. Him and Lazlo had grown extremely close over the years and they are both deeply loyal to each other as they stayed in Jelly Cabin every time they were at camp, although Raj ended up staying in Fava Cabin with Samson during the second year and the two really became close friends when they realized how much they had in common, but Raj remained friends with his former bunkmates.

Right now, the two best friends were making their way back to the Jelly Cabin after having dinner one more time at the mess hall, and Lazlo could tell that Clam was just as sad as he was about leaving, but the rhino was happy about getting to be with Lazlo again. The teenage spidermonkey looked at his adorable rhino friend as he suddenly moved in, and hugged him tightly, which Clam returned much tighter, almost painful.

"Clam sad, Lazlo." Clam muttered out, as he buried his face into the spidermonkey's soft furry chest, as he felt Lazlo resting his head on his.

"I know, buddy. Don't worry, we won't be able for too long." Lazlo reassured the saddened rhino, hugging him even tighter, as he wrapped his tail around his smaller friend. "I'll miss this place, but I'm happy you'll be with me." He said, seeing a bright red blush appear on the rhino's face.

Out of all the guys Lazlo had been crushing on, Clam was the one who the spidermoney wanted more than anything. Out of everyone else in Camp Kidney, Clam was the one who he had spent the most time with, swim in Leaky Lake with him, always follow him on whatever crazy adventure they're on, stop of from doing something crazy at the right time, play with him all the time, hugging him, and in other words, Clam's his best friend and love interest. He loved the rhino's brilliance and strength, along with the fact that he was the perfect combination of sexy and adorable. Lazlo yearned for Clam and wanted to come out about his feelings, but was reluctant to, due to being afraid the rhino might reject his feelings and their friendship might be ruined. He loved Clam more than anything and the affectionate contact they share was only making this feeling grow more intense as they were both blushing, and Clam seemed to be grinning from ear to ear being so close to his spidermonkey friend.

"Love being hugged by Lazlo!" Clam shouted in a happy tone, blushing more, as he snuggled deeper into his best friends embrace, as he says. "Hug more! More!"

"Aw, Clam, I could just love on you all day and night." Lazlo replied, feeling his heart melting by just how beautiful his best friend looked snuggled so close to him.

"All day and night!" Clam said excitedly at the thought of being loved on by his best friend for the rest of the day, as he says something with hidden intentions. "Clam like like Lazlo."

Lazlo gasped when he heard those words as he felt his heart beating faster, and could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Did Clam just imply that he loves me back? He wondered to himself, as he without even thinking leaned down to his best friend and planted a soft kiss on the rhino's cute nose, making Clam let out a cute moan, giving Lazlo the impression that he liked it. There were just too many questions going on in his head and it would be best to do this in the privacy of their own cabin instead of out here in the blue. Lazlo could feel so much joy pumping through his veins at the possibility that Clam loves him back and this final night at camp could be a night to remember for them both.

"I love you too." Lazlo whispered, hopping Clam wouldn't hear it, but ultimately he did. "Let's head back to the cabin, shall we?"

Clam giggled, as he gave Lazlo a cute grin, as they pulled away from each other, and Clam ended up grabbing Lazlo's furry hand, letting the spidermonkey know he wants to hold hands on the short walk back to the cabin. Hand holding? They were actually holding hands now and they're both blushing a deep shade of red. On the way back to the cabin, Lazlo could feel his lip quivering as he was trying to hold back the urge to kiss the boy of his dreams, but his love for the rhino was quickly overcoming him and when they arrived at the doorstep of their cabin, he turned around to face the blushing rhino, and hugged him once again, but the hug felt different.

"What Lazlo doing?" Clam questioned, confused, yet excited at the same time, as he could just feel that something was one his spidermonkey friend's mind and he needed to get it out now.

Lazlo knew that he had to say this now and no matter what happened, he'd accept it. "Clam, I'm gay and I love you. And no, not the love I have for a friend. The love I have for someone I like like, and I love you with all my heart and soul. You're in my dreams every night, you're the sunshine that brightens my whole day, you're my brilliant and strong rhino, and you mean the world to me. I understand if you do-..." He said as he was suddenly cut off by Clam running towards him puckering his lips up.

Lazlo didn't even have time to react as he felt Clam's lips make contact with his own, and they engaged in a heated and wet kiss. They both moaned deeply into their first kiss, and happily deepened it more as they pushed the door to their cabin open, quickly running inside and closing the door before anyone saw them. Lazlo was in a state of shock at first, but after it faded away, he was happier than ever before, and he knew Clam felt the same way.

The kissing got even more heated and hot from the two moaning boys, as they both started sweating and held onto each other tightly, never wanting to let each other go and kissed more deeply and wetly, with tongues dancing around in their mouth, as they began grinding against each other as Clam was proving to be the dominant kisser and deepened the hot kiss even more as he pushed his tongue even deeper into the moaning spidermonkey's mouth and hugged him even tighter and tighter, not enough to hurt him though.

"Oh, Clam, I love you so much." Lazlo moaned out, feeling his pants becoming uncomfortably tight, as he allows his lover to dominate him.

"Love you too, Lazlo. You too." Clam moaned out, as he was sporting a huge bulge of his own, and gave Lazlo's a gentle squeeze, and pushes his tongue deeper into the spidermonkey's mouth, allowing Lazlo to get in on the tongue action too.

As they kept kissing and grinding, Clam gently lifted Lazlo up and made his way over to his bed as the collapsed into it as they kept kissing and grinding more as their bulges began rubbing together in a hot frott as Clam kept dominating his spidermoney lover more and more and tickles his throat with his tongue as they kept kissing, and began to straddle Lazlo as they make out more on the bed, and they begin removing each other's clothing as they kissed and frotted, till they both were both naked and sporting massive erections as they feel their deep love for each other taking over.

"Lazlo, so hot and burning up! Burning up!" Clam shouted, moaning in heat, as he kisses Lazlo deeply and wetly, and gave his huge ten inch cock a hard squeeze as they kissed some more.

"Aw, you're pretty hot too, Clam." Lazlo replied, moaning deeply from the hot kiss and being so intimate with his lover. "And I'm burning up too." He says lustfully, kissing the horny rhino some more, as he squeezes Clam's hot butt.

With their sex drives overpowering them, they kissed and squirmed around on the bed, until a horny and grinning Clam was on top of a very happy and aroused Lazlo, as he gave Lazlo's huge cock a gentle squeeze, and kisses him even more deeply and wetly, as their tongues danced in a frenzy hot passion and intense love and lust. Clam knew where this was going and wanted it more than anything, as he kept kissing Lazlo wetly and sloppily, and grinded against his hot furry body, as Lazlo began rubbing Clam's thick six-pack abs.

"Lazlo, the drawer! Open it and give it to me!" Clam begged lustfully, nearly cumming from the kissing and grinding they're in.

Lazlo gave his lover a cute nod, and moved his hand over to the drawer beside Clam's bed, and opened it up, revealing condoms, surprising the spidermonkey. Why did he have all these condoms? Where did Clam get them and was he planning on using them? These thoughts wondered through his mind, but he wasn't about to question Clam, but he want their first time be special, as he looks at Clam lovingly as they pulled away from their kiss, panting heavily.

"Lazlo ready?" Clam asked his lover, as he was about to put the condom on and take Lazlo's virginity.

"I'm ready, Clam. But I want you to take me without the condom." Lazlo responded, as he looked at his horny rhino lover with true love in his eyes. "I love you so much. You're the first and only one who has ever taken me, and I want to take my virginity with your entire twelve inch monster hard and raw. I know you're afraid of hurting me, but I want you to take me hard and raw, Clam. Please do me without the condom." He finished, seeing Clam put the condom down.

"Okay, Lazlo." Clam replied, with a cute smile on his face, as he kisses his lover softly and lovingly. "Try to be gentle and if it hurts Clam stop."

"I love you, Clam." Lazlo said with a loving smile, as returns the kiss tenfold and starts squirming around excitedly, as he sees Clam's twelve inch cock right underneath his furry butt.

"You too, Lazlo." Clam replied, smiling more, as he kisses Lazlo one more time, and sends his huge cock deep into the spidermonkey's furry butt, and starts thrusting inside fast and hard, as Lazlo's moaning in both pain and incredible pleasure.

Lazlo gritted his teeth and bit his lip as some tears were running down his face, which Clam wiped away for him. The pain wasn't that intense and it quickly faded away into incredible pleasure and bliss, as the horny spidermonkey was moaning and panting heavily, as his lover takes it as Lazlo wanting more and starts thrusting in faster and harder, and grabs Lazlo's huge cock with one hand, and the uses the other hand to lift his lover up as he pounded his furry butt even faster and harder as he kisses him softly and lovingly.

"Clam, that feels so good! Please more!" Lazlo begged lustfully, as he kisses Clam passionately, and squeezes the rhino's hot butt, as he pushed more of his cock inside him.

"Already on it!" Clam responded, as he thrusts his cock inside his spidermonkey lover's furry butt even harder and harder, and pumps his cock some more, as he felt his balls slapping against his furry butt as they fucked.

Clam panted heavily as he could feel himself reaching his peak and could tell that Lazlo was close to cumming as well, as he pounded his lover's furry butt even harder and harder, and started striking his sweet spot, as the pleasured cries of Lazlo were music to his ears as he slammed his whole cock right into the spidermonky's sweet spot even harder and harder, and kept a firm grip on his cock as he squeezes it some more, as Lazlo's a panting and screaming wreck right underneath him.

"Please give it to me! Please I need you so badly, my Clam." Lazlo begged more lustfully, as he got another kiss from his rhino lovingly, and could feel his cock pouring so much pre.

Happy to oblige, Clam grinned cutely, and slammed his huge cock as hard as he could into Lazlo's sweet spot, and began fucking the spidermonkey's brains out as they both feel ready to explode at any moment and kept pumping him fast. With strong and hard thrusts, Clam kept pounding his lover's furry butt, till he felt his cock twitching and screamed out lustfully. "Lazlo, cum coming in!" He yelled, as he shot an enormous load of hot cum into Lazlo's furry butt, as he filled the spidermonkey up, and pumped him full of every last drop of his love juice.

"Oh, Clam, I'm gonna cum!" Lazlo moaned out lustfully, as he unleashes his massive load allover him and Clam and onto the bed as well.

Basking in their afterglow, both lovers collapsed onto the bed, as Clam pulled out of Lazlo's butt, and pulled the adorable spidermonkey close to his muscular chest, and kisses him softly and lovingly, as Lazlo returns the kiss and snuggles more on his lover's chest.

"Wow, that was so beautiful, Clam!" Lazlo said, as he panted heavily, and grinned cutely. "I had no idea you loved me back in that way."

"Well, I figured you weren't gay and always wondered if I should tell you how I feel." Clam says, panting heavily from the hardcore sex they had, as he kisses the spidermonkey softly. "Guess now I have to because we love each other, right?" He asked, wanting to be sure they were a thing now.

"Absolutely! We're a couple now, Clam!" Lazlo said happily, as he kisses his new boyfriend lovingly. "I love you, Clam."

"Love you too, Lazlo. You too." Clam replied, returning the kiss with his new boyfriend, and hugging Lazlo tightly.

They both knew now they felt the same way and all that mattered to them was being together now. Once tomorrow came after their parents picked them up and brought them home, they knew that they'll still be together as now best friends and boyfriends, and when high school came, they'd continue on with their new relationship and begin preparing for a future of fun and happiness, along with some adventure too.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Phew. Finally, after three long years of keeping this story in my head, I finally got it done and I'm quite happy with how it turned out too. Now please do leave a review and let me know what you think of the story. It really does help a lot. And before I go, I mentioned in the beginning that one of the characters on the show reminded me of myself when I was a kid. Well, that character is Clam, everyone. I was always the silent type and a genius and when I'd watch the show and look at Clam, I'd always see myself somewhere inside him. It's strange I know, but somehow I feel that Clam's the cartoon version of me. Anyway, see you guys later. Bye-bye!**


End file.
